


Harry's birthday surprise

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: harry stays with malfoy for the summer and its more than the weather that gets hot!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

These characters belong to JK rowling.  
The door slammed behind Harry as he stormed into the cool night.   
His trunk floated behind him. He knew returning to his Uncle’s   
house was a bad idea. Ron had invited him to his house for the   
summer and he should have just gone there. But he foolishly   
thought that after saving them from Voldemort things would be   
better. They definitely weren’t. He could faintly hear his uncle   
shouting, but the sound disappeared completely when he turned   
the corner. He went to the small playground he always ran too   
when he wanted to cool off. The difference this time was that he   
was not going back home. Not tonight and not ever.   
He considered waving down the Knight Bus but he hated   
riding in that thing. He sighed and got up again. He would walk   
around some more, find something to do to pass the night and first   
thing in the morning he would Apperate to Ron’s house. He   
wandered around the streets, doing small tricks with his wand to   
entertain himself. He got to the main road and was wondering   
why people were looking at him funny. He suddenly remembered   
his floating trunk and he quickly waved his wand, making it drop   
onto the pavement. He dragged it into an ally, shrunk it and put it in   
his pocket. He walked back onto the street looking around, making   
sure no one was swelling in the floating trunk. 

His stomach grumbled loudly and he looked around for a   
place to eat. He saw a small diner on the corner and started   
making his way toward it. He passed another ally but the sound of   
crumbling bricks made his double back. He looked down the alley   
and almost fell over with shock. Draco was in the ally, blasting the   
bricks in the dark with various spells.   
“Hey! What the hell are you doing here?” Harry shouted. The   
spells stopped suddenly and Draco spun around. 

“Shut up, Potter! It’s none of your business!” Draco stormed   
out of the ally and started walking down the street. Forgetting his   
hunger Harry took off after him.   
“You’re pretty far from home, Malfoy. What are you looking   
for way out here?”

“I said it’s none of your business!” Draco shouted. “Stop   
following me.” He spat, moving faster. Fat chance on that, Harry   
thought. He continued to follow Draco for a long time, mostly   
through random streets. It seemed like Draco was just wasting   
time, probably not wanting Harry to see where he was really   
going. But if that was the case he could just Apperate   
away…something else was going on. “Why don’t you just go back   
home?” Draco yelled, turning around. Harry stopped walking and   
just smiled.   
“I’m not going home. I’m off to Ron’s, but before I do that, I’m   
just dying to find out why you’re here.” A look flashed over   
Draco’s face that Harry couldn’t place, but then he went right back   
to being angry. 

“Go to your stupid friend’s house and leave me alone!”  
“Alone, huh? No one to spend the summer with? Where’re all   
your friends now? Not to happy that you turned out to be a good   
guy?” Harry knew he was pushing it; Draco was starting to   
breathe heavier and his face was turning red. “Why aren’t you   
home with your family?”

Draco lost it, shooting a bunch of spells from his wand. Harry   
didn’t have time to pull out his wand but he didn’t have too. Draco   
had aimed them at the wall above Harry’s head. Harry was   
surprised but he didn’t mention it.   
“If you must know, Potter, that’s exactly what happened. My   
so called friends won’t talk to me and my stupid parents are on   
some trip. Now I have to stay in my stupid house alone counting   
the minutes until we go back to school. I’m going fucking crazy!”   
Harry just stared at him, surprised that he actually told him what   
was wrong. Now he didn’t know what to say. “Just leave me   
alone.” Draco turned to leave when Harry stopped him. 

“Hey! I think it’d be nice to have the house all to yourself.   
Ron’s my best friend but let me tell you all those people in one   
house…it gets pretty nuts.” Draco looked at Harry but didn’t say   
anything. They stood there in silence for a long time. Ever since   
Harry saved Draco from the fire things had been very different   
between them. They still hated each other, but not nearly as   
strongly as before. There were so many grudges between them it   
would be hard for either of them to admit they didn’t hate the   
other.   
“I don’t know what makes you think I care about your life,   
Potter.” Said Draco, turning away from Harry and walking down   
the street. Harry waited a split second before following him.   
“What do you want now? Why won’t you just leave?”

“I have a way to solve both our problems.” Said Harry. Ron   
was going to kill him when he found out what he was thinking.   
Then again Ron and Hermione knew how he felt about Draco,   
ever since their 6th year of school. He tried to pass it off as an   
obsession for Draco’s sneaking around but as his best friends   
they knew the real reason. Harry loved Draco and he would   
hopefully make Draco feel the same way.   
“Oh yeah, and what’s that?”

“I’ll come stay with you.” Said Harry. It was barely out of his   
mouth when Draco started laughing.   
“The hell you will!”

“All I’m saying is you don’t want to be alone and I don’t want   
to be crowded. 2 people is neither of those things.” Draco shook   
his head. Harry didn’t say anything else and just waited for   
Draco’s decision.   
“No way. I don’t want to spend 2 minutes with you, let alone   
2 months!” Harry continued to look at Draco. Draco however was   
avoiding looking at Harry. Harry still didn’t say anything, and this   
made Draco look up. They locked eyes and Draco flushed, looking   
away again. “Fine. If you can find it, you can stay.” He said and   
Disapperated. 

This was no problem for Harry. Mr. Weasley had talked about   
the Malfoy Manor often and Harry knew where it was. Harry   
Disapperated as well and before Draco was to the front door   
Harry was shaking the gate. Draco sighed and walked over to the   
gate. He pulled the gate open and without saying anything he   
turned away, walking back to his house. Harry followed, smiling   
to himself. This was going perfectly. With any luck, Draco would   
be falling for him in no time. “What the hell are you so happy   
about?” Said Draco, and Harry snapped out of his thoughts.   
“Nothing.” He said. Draco narrowed his eyes, walked into the   
house and showed Harry around. 

“Just stay out of my room and don’t bother me.” Said Draco.   
He went up the stairs and slammed a door shut. Harry stood in the   
parlor for a little bit looking around, and then walked up the stairs.   
He went into the first empty bedroom and sat down on the bed.   
He pulled out his trunk and made it normal size again. He   
rummaged through all the things he hastily threw in and pulled out   
a golden coin.   
AT DRACOS. STAYING UNTIL SEPT. He carved it into the   
coin with his wand and tapped it. After a few seconds the coin   
grew hot. 

WE’LL WRITE SOON. It said. Harry tossed the coin back into   
the trunk and lay down. He never expected to be here, and the   
realization of it hit him at once. He wondered if all the anger   
between them would be forgotten. He knew it wouldn’t be easy,   
but he had to try. Ever since he realized his real feelings he   
couldn’t think about going on without Draco. Speaking of him,   
Harry heard footsteps go by his room and he got up to follow. He   
saw Draco turn left and he followed, meeting him in the kitchen. 

“I’m not making you food; you can find your own things to   
eat.” Draco snapped. He looked up and Harry and regretted his   
tone. He looked away and continued making his dinner.   
“That’s not a problem. I do want to shower though; can you   
show me where the bathroom is?” Draco glared at him but   
nodded. Draco took his sweet time, but he finally came up and   
showed Harry around the top floor. Harry took a quick shower,   
wrapped a towel around his waist and started walking to his 

room. He was almost there when he bumped into Draco. Harry   
looked amused as Draco dropped what he was holding and then   
fumbled to pick everything up. There were some scattered papers   
that Harry picked up and handed him. But instead of taking them   
Draco froze, looking at Harry’s chest. Harry watched him, his dark   
grey eyes taking him in. Then his head snapped up, his cheeks a   
deep red as he realized he was staring. He snatched the papers   
and ran to his room.   
What the hell was that? Draco asked himself. His stomach   
was still doing flips but he didn’t understand what that meant. He   
shook his head trying to clear it but it wasn’t working. When he   
saw Harry just now in the hall, with nothing but a towel around   
his waist…his face got hot all over again and he closed his eyes   
tight. He refused to think these kinds of things. He sat on his bed   
and wondered how the rest of these months were going to go.   
He definitely didn’t want to be feeling like this for the whole   
summer. Back in his room Harry was still laughing to himself. He   
recognized that look in Draco’s eyes…it was desire. He put on his 

pajamas thinking this might be easier than he expected.

The weeks passed slowly, and before Harry knew it, it was   
the end of July. Harry had gotten a stream of cards and gifts for   
his birthday tomorrow but Draco seemed determined to avoid him   
at all costs. Harry knew Draco was getting freaked out by his   
behavior. He was constantly dropping hints about how he felt,   
subtlies that Draco seemed to be missing. Draco was even   
scarcer ever since Harry “accidently” walked in on Draco after   
his shower. Harry left his room and went looking for Draco. They   
had been getting along much better, but that was probably   
because Draco wouldn’t stay in the room with him longer than 5   
minute. Harry found him in the parlor, sitting in a big chair readinga book.   
“Anything good?” Harry asked, sitting down across from him.   
Draco looked up surprised and shut his book, getting up. “Hold on!   
Why do you keep running from me?” Draco just shook his head   
and walked faster. Harry caught up with him and grabbed his arm,   
turning him around. “I know that we have our problems, but you’ve   
never run away from me before. What the hell is going on?”  
“Don’t touch me!” said Draco, pulling himself free. He started   
walking again but Harry blocked his path. Draco tried a different   
way but Harry blocked him again. Draco looked away from Harry   
and waited for him to move, but that wasn’t going to happen. 

“Look at me.” said Harry. Draco turned his head even farther   
away. “Draco…look at me.” Harry said softer. Draco slowly   
turned his head and brought his eyes level with Harry’s. Draco’s   
eyes were wide and they were full of fear, a different kind Harry   
had never seen in them before. Harry took in Draco’s face, his   
eyes raking across his features. Draco’s cheeks were flushed a   
brilliant red and he was about to turn away again when Harry   
pulled him close and kissed him. Harry closed his eyes and   
waited. Draco was frozen, unable to react in any way. When   
Harry realized he wasn’t kissing back he pulled away, looking at   
Draco. His eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open slightly.   
“Draco….” Harry said, but that’s all he got out before Draco ran.   
Harry ran after him and caught up just as Draco slammed his   
door shut and locked it. Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the   
knob but nothing happened. Of course not. Instead he pounded on   
the door. “Draco? Draco! Please open the door!”   
“Go away! I want you to leave my house and don’t ever talk   
to me again!”

“Come on Draco! I saw the look in your eyes, and I’ve seen   
how you’ve been acting these few weeks and I know you feel   
the same way! You’re just trying to hide it but you don’t have to   
anymore!”  
“No! Go away!”

“Draco! Stop lying to yourself! You don’t have to be afraid!”   
Harry shouted. He cursed himself for acting so rash; he probably   
ruined all his chances of ever making this work. “Look, I love you. I   
have since our 6th year. I thought you knew but I guess I wasn’t   
obvious enough. I know you feel the same way, and when you’re   
ready to admit it, I’ll be in my room. I love you….” Harry said softer,   
backing away from the door. He went to his room and slammed   
the door shut. How could this have happened! He might have had   
a chance before this but now everything was ruined. If Draco   
didn’t come by morning, Harry would leave and never talk to him   
again, even though that would break his heart. Harry lay down as   
tears stung his eyes. He closed them as they spilled out, and he   
willed himself to fall asleep.   
Draco sat on his bed breathing heavy. He couldn’t believe   
what was happening. Harry Potter, his enemy for so many long   
years had just kissed him and confessed his love. This was   
crazy! But then… he couldn’t lie to himself. How many times had 

the idea crossed his mind over the years, only to be dismissed   
because of doubt? And here was proof being thrown at him that it   
could happen! And 6th year…Draco had to admit he liked being   
followed by Harry, liked knowing that Harry was so interested. He   
let out a frustrated cry and punched the wall. How could he be   
thinking like this? Suddenly he thought of bumping into Harry after   
his shower…his broad shoulders and his naked body…Draco felt   
a tightening in his pants and his eyes widened. No matter what his   
mind tried to tell him, his body was telling him what he really   
wanted. Before he could chicken out, he opened his door and   
walked to Harry’s room. He didn’t knock, just slipped inside. Harry   
hadn’t fallen asleep yet and he heard the sounds in his room. He   
sat up and saw Draco standing just inside the door. 

“Draco….” He whispered, getting up from the bed. Draco just   
stood there staring. Harry could tell he was nervous, but he was   
here and that was something. “I’m glad you came.”  
“I don’t know about this….” Draco whispered.   
“Shh…” Harry brushed hair from his face as they looked at   
each other, eyes locked together. Draco took in Harry’s green   
eyes, losing himself in them. Whatever had happened between   
them disappeared and this was all that mattered now. Draco   
closed the space between them, their lips locking together in a   
passionate kiss. Draco’s arms moved around Harry’s waist and   
Harry put his arms around Draco’s neck, pulling their bodies   
together. Their hard erections rubbed against each other and   
Draco gasped. Harry moved away and pulled of Draco’s shirt.   
Draco stood there flushed as Harry took in his body. He laid him   
down on the bed and crawled on top of him. They kissed again,   
Draco running his hands along Harry’s back. Harry moved down   
Draco’s neck and down his chest. His tongue flicked over Draco’s   
nipple and Draco gasped again, moaning as he let out his breath.   
Harry smiled and continued working his way down. 

He sat up at Draco’s waist and Draco lifted up so Harry could   
slip off his bottoms. Harry stood up and took in Draco’s body. He   
pulled of his own shirt and pants and Draco lifted himself up on   
his elbows, taking Harry in. His face was flushed and Harry   
laughed. He loved how easily Draco blushed. Harry crawled back   
over to him, his penis brushing up against Draco’s leg. He ran a   
finger down the length of Draco’s dick. Draco closed his eyes and   
moaned. Harry ducked down and slipped the tip into his mouth,   
slowly taking in the rest of it. His tongue ran up and down the   
underside of Draco’s penis as he moved in a steady rhythm, in   
and out. Harry reached around Draco’s hips, squeezing his ass   
and pulling him closer, deeper into his mouth. Harry pulled the dick   
out of his mouth slowly, moved Draco’s legs farther apart and   
suckled on his balls. Draco’s body arched upwards and he cried   
out. Harry took the dick back into his mouth and was sucking it   
much faster now.   
“Harry!” Draco shouted. Harry continued his steady rhythm,   
grazing his teeth against the cock every now and then. Draco’s   
body was thrashing with him and suddenly Draco’s body arched   
high, and with a loud cry, a hot stream of come flooded Harry’s   
mouth and throat. Harry sat up, wiping his mouth and pulling Draco   
up. He slammed his lips onto Draco’s and kissed him hard, his   
tongue going deep into Draco’s mouth. Harry fell on top of him,   
their bodies pressed together and their dicks rubbing again. They   
were both moaning and when they broke away they were both   
gasping. “My turn.” Harry said, standing up. He pulled Draco off the   
bed. “On your knees.” Draco dropped down in front of Harry, the   
hard erection right in his face. He’d thought of doing this to Harry   
before, but now that it was happening he was nervous. What if   
he was bad at it? “Go ahead.” Said Harry. Draco looked up at   
Harry, and then slowly took the cock into his hand. He started   
stroking it, and Harry tilted his head back. After a few minutes   
Draco put the cock in his mouth, moving his tongue in circles   
around it as he took it deeper into his mouth. 

“Oh, yes!” Harry said, running his fingers through the blonde   
hair and pulling some into his fists. Harry moved Draco’s head   
faster, and Draco held on to Harry’s hips for support. Harry   
groaned as Draco’s tongue danced around different areas on his   
dick. “Draco!” Harry shouted, holding Draco in place with his dick   
all the way in his mouth. He heard Draco moan and shake his   
head, but Harry wouldn’t release him. “Oh no, it’s going into your   
mouth.” He moved Draco’s head back and forth again, but only   
half way out each time. Harry felt the build up and in the moment   
he started moving his hips instead of Draco’s head. Just as he   
climaxed, he held Draco in place with his mouth all the way up at   
the balls as come shot out into his mouth. Harry heard him gag   
slightly, but it passed quickly and Harry tilted his head back and let   
the moment wash over him. When it ended he pulled Draco off of   
his cock and lifted him up, kissing him again. He could taste some   
of himself in Draco’s mouth, but it didn’t matter.   
Their tongues danced over each other deep in their mouths   
as they moved towards the bed. Harry shoved Draco down on   
his back and he lifted his legs up and opened them wide. 

“Harry, what are—“  
“Shh…trust me.” said Harry. He started licking Draco’s   
entrance and Draco tried moving away. Harry grabbed his hips   
and pulled him back, holding them so he wouldn’t move again. He   
circled the entrance, and then stuck his tongue in. Draco gasped   
but with Harry holding him he couldn’t do anything. Harry moved   
his tongue in and out, twisting it in circles. Draco’s body was   
thrashing. Harry pulled his tongue out and rubbed the hole with his   
finger. Draco’s closed his eyes and moaned. Slowly Harry stuck   
in a finger, moving it in and out. After getting a steady rhythm he   
stuck in a second one, slowly stretching the sensitive skin. “Do   
you like it?”  
“It…it hurts but…it feels so good! Don’t stop Harry!”   
“We’re not even close to stopping yet.” Harry said, adding a   
third finger. Draco had no control over is body and his hips were   
thrashing up and down. His erection was harder than ever and he   
felt like he was going to burst. “I think that’s a good size.” Harry   
twisted Draco onto his stomach, pulled apart the cheeks and   
admired the open hole.   
“Harry please, fuck me!” Draco yelled. Harry smiled and   
pressed his cock against the opening. He paused and Draco   
looked back, looking Harry in the eyes. “Please, Harry!” he begged.   
Harry grinned and slowly stuck the head into the hole. Draco   
closed his eyes tight but didn’t say anything. Harry continued to   
slowly move deeper, and after a couple minutes he was all the   
way in, his balls resting on Draco’s ass. Draco was gripping the   
sheets. “Oh God Harry!”  
Harry moved out slowly, right up to the head and then went   
back in. He continued this pace for a while, and he saw Draco   
grab his own dick and start stroking it. “No, no. I’ll take care of   
you.” Said Harry. He quickened his pace, moving in and out faster   
and deeper. He reached around Draco’s hip and grabbed his   
cock. With the same rhythm he stroked Draco’s cock. Draco was   
crying out with every thrust Harry gave him, and with ever stroke   
they were both coming closer to their climax. Harry’s balls slapped   
Draco’s ass with every thrust and Harry was breathing very   
hard. Harry’s other hand rested on Draco’s hip, using it as a   
support to move easier. Suddenly Harry’s body tensed up and he   
shoved in one more thrust before coming inside of Draco. He   
collapsed onto Draco’s back and continued to stroke him. A few   
seconds later Draco cried out and come shot out onto the sheet   
and on his stomach. They lay like that for a little while, Harry inside   
Draco, laying on top of him. Finally, Harry pulled out slowly and   
turned Draco around to face him. He licked the come that was   
leaking from Draco’s asshole, and then licked up the stuff on his   
stomach, working his way up and kissing him again. Harry lay   
down next to him and they gazed at each other.   
“Harry…that was….”

“I know.”  
“I’m so happy, Harry. And it’s all because of you.”

Harry smiled. “I love you Draco.”  
“I love you Harry. I think I always have.”  
“We’re going to have a good summer. But are you going to be   
ready for the attention we’ll get at school?”   
Draco nodded. “Happy Birthday, Harry.”  
Harry smiled at him. It was definitely the best birthday of his life.


End file.
